powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet 2
Name: Agnos Aliases: Unknown Legion Power: Uncertainty Manipulation Abilities: Enhanced Preparedness, Intuitive Aptitude, Tactical Analysis, Unpredictability Fighting: Supernatural Combat, Power Randomization, Ninja Magic, Equipment Usage Alignment: Chaotic Good Classes: Warrior, Rogue, Warlock, Artificer Motto: "Be prepared for anything, improvise like a boss." Quotes: "Uncertainty is fear, but also hope and potential." "Never kill a good guy, never waste mercy on a lost cause." Theme Song: Odysseus Under The Old Tree Occupations: Planar Traveler, Adventurer, Mercenary, Trickster Activities: Benevolent Black Operative, Supernatural Investigator Likes: Exploration, Stealth, Combat, Helping People, Challenges Dislikes: Bad Guys, Unworthy Leaders, Poor Manners, Boredom Hobby: Collecting strategic items, polishing his skills and tricks Archetypes: Combat Pragmatist, The Ace, The Anticipator, Stealth Expert, Crazy Prepared, Schrodinger Suggestion Box Inspirations: Batman, Dante, Schrodinger, Naruto, Madara Background: Agnos’ origin and nature are as elusive as his power, and attempts to make sense of them never led anywhere, every beginning of trail or answer invariably invalidated like he was chasing a ghost, so he eventually lost interest and just rolled with it. Perhaps there is no answer to be found at all, if the way his power “works” is of any indication, and life is good enough not to bother with unnecessary questions either way. Fighting Style: Agnos' uncertain nature makes him exceedingly well prepared for any situation, strikingly adaptive to unexpected parameters and utterly unpredictable on the battlefield, with layers upon layers of last-minute deceptions and tide-turning tricks, the border between preparation and adaptation growing increasingly blurry as the battle wears on, until they become all but indistuinguishable to anyone witnessing his prowess. In practical combat, he demonstrates incredible fighting skills and physical reactiveness, adjusting on the fly to a multitude of factors, evading attacks and dangers with an almost precognitive efficiency, wielding countless range and melee weapons with surreal mastery, and surgically exploiting any possible weakness and opening in devastating ways. He constantly switches equipment, capabilities, fighting pattern and tactical approach according to every situation, using his uncertainty to briefly emulate a variety of powers, alter his weapons with deadly components and properties, and enhance his ninja arts with fearsome secret techniques. He favors dual-wielded swords and handguns with various customizations, enhancing them further with stealthy tailored effects, and often using bursts of super-speed to strike down numerous opponents in an instant flurry. He also has a a fondness for grenades and booby traps, altering them with unpredictable chain-reaction properties, usually to cut down numerical superiority or generate destructive cover and tactical support. He makes an extensive use of flash steps, concealment, shadow clones and similar techniques, allowing him to single-handedly face many opponents and carry out complex strategies. Suddenly emerging from nowhere at a moment's notice, they excel in surprise attacks and guerilla warfare, each of them sharing his massive skills and wealth of options, acting both independently and in perfect coordination, all parts of an amazingly efficient multi-layered teamwork. Relentlessly scoring critical strikes and brillant combinations while evading/interrupting their foes' every move, they can tear through much larger armed forces and wear down vastly stronger opponents. Lifestyle Agnos is an elite mercenary shrouded in mystery, mostly known for his flawless professional record, an uncanny ability to be in several places at once, and a peerless mastery of stealth and infiltration. This earned him quite the fearsome reputation, and one of the highest value in the trade. His abilities making him self-sufficient in terms of equipment, transportation and hideouts, he spends most of his substantial incomes building connections and financing small organizations of public interest, close to the population but lacking funds. This grants him access to all the intelligence and support required for his various missions, as well as VIP services and a very good public image. His career follows an unusually structured and proactive pattern for a mercenary. A secret network of allied information brokers are constantly monitoring their respective sectors, keeping him in touch with unusual situations and important moves, and cross-referencing all relevant datas available to determine interesting job opportunities. He then chooses among potential missions those suiting him the most, in a balance of profitability and benevolence, indirectly contacting his future employers and making them a reasonable offer, based on their resources and interests at stake. Aware that crime can never be truly stopped, he made a deal with its more moderate and reasonable leaders, promising to leave them in peace as long as they keep their men in line, and limit the damage to civilians down to a minimum. He even indirectly helps them by assassinating ruthless rivals, allowing those respecting the deal to expand their territory and establish smoother policies. His sheer expertise, versatility and ellusiveness allowing him to take down virtually any kind of target and survive the fallouts, he is feared even in supernatural circles, though his personal handling of dangerous rogue elements, before they go out of control and many innocents have to pay the high price, got him a lot of respect from legitimate and well-inserted organizations, concerned with the preservation of their interests and reputation. These indirect contributions gradually secured him a secondary network of allies among supernatural societies, and quite a few interesting perks. Pesonality Agnos is extremely professional, carrying out every mission with surgical efficiency, perfect self-control and complete silence, a distinctive style that contributed to his reputation almost as much as his actual results. He is indeed aware there is usually a fair deal at stake, and sometimes even lives hanging in the balance, with always the risk of unrelated colateral damage. As such, carelessness while on he job is unacceptable to him. On other circumstances however, he proves surprisingly balanced and agreeable, sharing pleasant conversations and light-hearted witty banters on many occasions. He is very selective in his choice of targets, killing only those whose existence represents a serious and definite threat to innocents, and swiftly ending them without hesitation or unnecessary suffering. Those whose misdeeds are insufficient to justify such a hard sentence are simply knocked out with little damage, and the legitimate authorities anonymously contacted to pick them up and handle the case. Live Action DCS2 1.jpg|Come At Me Bro ! DCS2 2.jpg|Super Effective ! DCS2 12.jpg|Demon Hunter. DCS2 10.jpg|Random Upgrade. DCS2 13.jpg|Double Dual Wielding. DCS2 3.jpg|Expert Marksman. DCS2 8.jpg|Evasion Master. DCS2 6.jpg|Shadow Clone. DCS2 31.jpg|Hard Light Replica. DCS2 27.png|I Come In Peace. DCS2 26.jpg|Sweet Dreams ! DCS2 35.jpg|Let's Do This ! Notable Equipment DCS2 14.jpg|Chain-Swords & Explosive Knives. DCS2 15.jpg|Automatic Handguns. DCS2 16.jpg|Submachine Rifle. DCS2 17.jpg|Power Gauntlet. DCS2 19.png|Cloaking Device.|link=http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/099/5/7/junglestealth2_by_james_face-d60zhjp.gif DCS2 29.jpg|Bullets For Everyone ! DCS2 18.jpg|Taste The Rainbow ! DCS2 23.jpg|Omega Sniper of Doom. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet